The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 457,366 filed on Jun. 7, 1999 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drywall finishing tools and, more particularly, to a ceiling finishing tool consisting of an elongated handle with a paint roller attachment at the end and a joint compound/cement finishing tool on the end of an extension slidably attached to the handle so that the joint compound/cement finishing tool can be selectively lowered or raised to allow the user to use the paint roller attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ask anyone who has spent time working on or finishing ceilings the worst part of the job and they will usually say that working over their head is the worst part. The stress put on one""s body by lifting their arms high and craning their neck back, produces body aches and pains that last long after the job is done. Additionally, time spent climbing up and down ladders not only adds to these aches and pains but adds to the time it takes to complete the job. One may work on stilts to accomplish the job as well, but these require time to become accustomed to and are not practical for amateurs or do-it-yourself projects. Finally, the use of multiple tools requires readjustment, different angles of application and other inconsistencies which affect the overall finish thus producing an inferior looking product, not to mention increased cleanup time for the multiple tools.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,569 issued in the name of Wesson disclose the design and function of a cement finishing tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,525 issued in the name of Fuicher describes a drywall and stucco application device including an extension pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,844 issued in the name of Nass et al. discloses a coating composition and method for finishing a plaster wall or ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,569 issued in the name of Szmansky describes a cement finishing hand tool with a vibrating blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,183 issued in the name of Allison discloses a firefighter""s ceiling cutting tool with a telescoping tubular section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,392 issued in the name of Pleshek describes an extendable elongate liquid-applying device for cleaning interior walls or ceilings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,013 issued in the name of Janssen discloses a finishing tool for smoothing wallboard tape joints of interior walls and ceilings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,911 issued in the name of Bell describes a portable, hand-controlled cement finishing machine comprising an elongated shaft.
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which cement or other ceiling finishing compounds can be applied in a quick and effortless manner, using a minimum of tools, which produces a quality, professional looking finished product.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved drywall finishing tool.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved drywall finishing tool that combines the functionality of a roller with the functionality of a drywall finishing blade.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus that aids in the finishing of ceilings is provided. The tool provides for the rolling on of cement or other similar finishes and then an integral knife blade smooths over the finished surface. Such an invention prevents the user from using multiple tools, and from using stilts to reach the ceiling surface. There is also a notable decrease in application time, since multiple tools do not have to be used. Finally, since multiple tools are not used, there is more consistent application of the finishing compound with respects to application angle, application force and application quantity that results in a higher quality finished job.
The use of present invention allows for the finishing of ceilings in a quick and easy manner without the use of multiple tools that results in a higher quality finish.
An advantage of a multi-headed ceiling finishing tool allows for provides higher quality finish on ceilings with reduces application time by eliminates the use of multiple tools.
Further, an extension handle allows user to reach ceiling without the use of stilts.